2,4-Di-tert-butylcyclohexanone is described in the following references. However these references have reported this compound from the viewpoints of reaction mechanism, stereochemistry or physicochemistry. Thus there has been no report on the scent of this compound. Further it has been never known that the 2,4-di-tert-butylcyclohexanone is available as a perfume.
REFERENCES: An. Quim., Ser. C 1985, 81 (1), 41-3 (Chemical Abstracts, 104, 5252f (1986)), Recl. Trav. Chim. PaVs-Bas, 1974, 93 (4), 938 (Chemical Abstracts, 81, 77355z (1974)), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1973, 95 (10), 3392-4 {Chemical Abstracts, 79, 31383n (1973)), Bull, Soc. Chim. Fr., 1966 (12), 3881-8 (Chemical Abstracts, 67, 21473e (1967)), Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., 1966 (12), 3888-95 (Chemical Abstracts, 67, 21474f (1967)), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 83, 994-5 (1961), (Chemical Abstracts, 55, 15368), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 72, 5232, 5235 (1950) and J. Am. Chem. Soc., 71, 3798 (1949).
Examples of known compounds, which are structurally similar to the compound of the present invention and have been used as a perfume, include 2-tert-butylcyclohexanon of the following formula (II) and 4-tert-butylcyclohexanone of the following formula (III), each containing ten carbon atoms (cf. S. Arctandar, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals, Montclair, (1969), Monograph Nos. 435 and 436). ##STR2##
Although the compound (II) has a woody and camphoraceous scent of high diffusibility, the application range thereof as a perfume is considerably limited. 0n the other hand, the compound (III) has a powerful, dry and camphoraceous scent, slightly similar to that of mint, with a woody, cedarn and patchouli-like undertone and is employed as a modifier for patchouli in, for example, soaps and detergents.
Recent diversification of perfumes and cosmetics has increased the demand for a novel scent. Therefore it has been required to develop a perfume which has a mild and unique scent together with high safety and excellent stability. Thus it has been attempted to combine various known perfume materials at various ratios to thereby develop perfumes closely similar to natural ones. However there are few perfume materials simultaneously satisfying the above requirements, i.e., a fresh and natural scent, high safety and excellent stability, in particular, available at a low price.